Life Still Continues After A Heartbreak
by SilverWolf1500
Summary: Alphas and Omegas were not ment to be together for a reason. what happens after the law was uplifted. Humphrey and lilly DISCLAIMER: I do not own Alpha and Omega character. I do own my plot and OC's
1. Chapter 1

Life Still Continues After A Heartbreak

Chapter 1:

A Tragic Day

(AN- I was thinking about A&O and all of a sudden this popped into my head. I might not update as frequently as my other story. I like the HumphreyxKate pair but I also think the HumphreyxLilly pairing is adorable, so I am making this story. Review with your thoughts, concerns, tips, or suggestions. DISCLAIMER: I do not own A&O characters. Yet I do own my OC's.

Ps. This story has nothing to do with the story Not All Wounds Heal. I wanted to make that clear in the later chapters, I just really like my OC's.)

Humphrey's POV:  
I wake up to the sight of my girlfriend. I love Kate dearly, but she can be controlling. I guess she takes after her mother in that way. I don't know how Winston does it. He must really love her. If I were in his paws and I didn't love Eve I would probably pitch myself off howling rock.

I lightly chuckle to myself and Kate starts to stir. She opens her eyes and stares at me. "Hello gorgeous." I say.

"Good morning handsome." she says and we nuzzle each other. "So, what do you have to do today?" she looks up and asks me.

"Oh the usual, playing around, looking for fights that we would have to break up," I wink at her "The most important job in the pack."

"Oh _really_?" she smirks. "What about hunting?" she asks as she crouches.

"That isn't _that_ important." I mock. Kate let's out a playful growl and pounces on me. We roll out of our den, laughing. I eventually manage to land on top of her. "Ha!" I proudly exclaim, "See, anyone can do it."

She just laughs and rolls over. "Well, I gotta go." Kate says as she starts to walk off.

"See ya!" I yell to her as she is already in the trees.

Lilly's POV:  
"Hey Garth, you wanna hear another one?" I ask, enthusiastically when I think of another joke.

"Not really." he says looking very uncomfortable.

"Okay, so there's a wolf sitting in a den. And all of a sudden a rabbit bounds in-"

"That's enough!" he yells "I can't take another joke!"

"But I was trying to be funny." I droop my head.

"And that is all you are. An Omega. You can't do anything else." he yells.

"But that is who I am." I cry.

"I understand why they put that law in the first place." Garth exclaims.

"If you can't take who I am, then Get Out!" I scream.

"Fine I'll get out. Were through!" he storms out of the den.

I just stand there for what feels like days. I am stunned. I walk out as if I am in a daze. I try to push this into the back of my head. I need to keep the peace in the pack with my friends. I wish someone were there to keep the peace between me and Garth.

Humphrey's POV:  
I walk up to my friends. "Hey, Shakey. What's shaken?"

"Har Har." Shakey rolls his eyes. "Let's start patrolling."

"I wouldn't call it patrolling," Mooch Says, "You are just trying to make what we do sound important. It's more like playing until we see a fight. Most of the time there isn't a fight anyway."

"Look, you call it what you want to call it, and I'll call it what I like." Shakey concludes.

"Alright," begins Salty, "Let's go."

"Wait, where is Lilly?" I ask.

"She probably slept in." Salty infers.

"Alright, y'all go ahead, I'll wait for her here. Then we'll catch up with you guys." They agree then walk on ahead.

I sit next to the river and look at my reflection, and I wait. Eventually Lilly stumbles in. She looks upset, and I know what can make her feel better. "So, how's Barf?"

She looks at me for a few seconds then starts to break down and cry. 'Was it something I said?' I wonder.

I pull Lilly closer to me. "Hey, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Garth *sniff* b-broke up with m-me." she leans into my chest and cries even harder. Here tears seeping through my coat, but I don't really care that much.

'What?' I thought they were in the "true love stage. "Look Lilly," I whisper, "I'll always be there for you, no matter what."

Kate's POV:  
'Whew' that was an intense hunt. We were so close to causing a stampede. Luckily I caught up to the caribou and managed to get it down before any damage was done.

I start walking to the river to go get a drink of water. I see Lilly on Humphrey next to the river and I eavesdrop. He whispers something into my sister's ear.

Then she looks up and says, "Thank you, Humphrey." and she licks him on the side of his nose.

I am enraged. Humphrey is cheating on me with my own sister! I jump through the bushes. "What are you two doing!"

"Wait Kate, you don't underst-" I cut him off.

"I understand well enough." I turn to Lilly. "How could you do this to me?" I yell at her.

"No wait!" Lilly says.

"I thought you loved me!" I scream at Humphrey.

"Enough!" Humphrey yells. "Garth broke up with Lilly and I was comforting her! Why can't you trust me?" he looks me in the eyes.

"I-I didn't-" I start.

"I can't take your jealousy and you always jumping to conclusions. You can't control yourself, and I cannot have that. I'm sorry Kate. It's over."

I am stunned. How could he? I start to cry as I run away from him.

Lilly's POV:  
Humphrey stares at the spot Kate was standing before she ran off. I feel as if I need to say something to him. After all, he is my best friend.

"Come on Humphrey, you can come to my den to rest tonight." I offer.

He nods his head. "Come on, let's go catch up to the guys.

(AN- how do you like this story? I will try to update it ASAP, but no promises. This just popped into my head and I had to go through with it. I you want to give suggestions, review or even PM me. Until next chapter, don't give up on anything -SilverWolf1500)


	2. Chapter 2

Life Still Continues After A Heartbreak-2

Chapter 2:  
A Trip to the Past

(AN- I would have updated sooner, but i burned the crap out of my hand, so i am typing with one hand. And this is a long chapter. I think I am going to go far with this story. I am keeping this story going. Sorry if you didn't like the first chapter, I just needed to set the stage for the story. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Alpha and Omega characters. I do own this plot and my OC's.)

Humphrey's POV:  
The sun creeps up and is shining through the den. I roll over to try to keep myself in the blissful stage of sleep. It gets crushed anyway when I awkwardly land on Lilly. Whoops, I forgot she was there.

Lilly grunts and gets up. I know how she feels. Omegas usually are not morning wolves. She stretches and yawns. "Did you have a good sleep Humphrey?" she politely asks.

"Uh, yeah." I actually did. Not once did I dream about Kate. "What about you?" I ask her.

"Up until I got squashed, pretty good."

"Sorry." I apologize. She just laughs and walks out of the den. I never noticed how pretty Lilly looks. 'What am I doing? Were friends.' I tell myself.

I shake my head and walk out of the den. Then we hear the howl that it it time to eat. I trot alongside Lilly as we make our way to the freshly killed breakfast. Lilly sits by me and we dig in.

When I look up Kate stares at me, then she starts to cry and runs away. This makes me feel like a piece of crap.

Lilly's POV:  
This morning I woke up to a grey haired wolf squishing me. 'So this is what it feels like to be in a wolf pile.' I tell myself as I grunt. I try to tell Humphrey to get off of me, but no tangible words come out of my mouth.

After chatting with Humphrey for a little bit I hear my dad howling, telling us a successful hunt has previously happened and it is time to eat. Good, I haven't eaten much after Garth broke up with me.

I walk to the feeding grounds with Humphrey. I pick what looks like the tastiest one, which happens to be the furthest one away from Garth. Humphrey and I sit and eat.

I cannot control my eyes when they keep glancing in Garth's direction. He looks as if he is perfectly fine. This makes me want to cry.

I finish eating and start to walk off. Humphrey catches up to me.

Humphrey's POV:  
I need to tell Lilly something. "Hey Lilly!" I yell.

"Yes?" she turns to me.

"I can't take it anymore. Being around Kate. She makes me feel horrible." I say.

"I feel the same way." she says.

"You do?" I ask.

"Garth is acting as if he never cared for me." Lilly starts to sob.

"I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to leave with me. To get away from this momentarily."

"What about my parents?"

"They don't have to know."

"Alright, just because I need to get away from Garth.

"Ok then, we'll leave first thing early tomorrow. When it is still dark."

"Alright."

I go through the rest of the day like I normally would. I played with my friends and had a blast. I will miss that when I am gone.

It is close to nightfall as I start to head for Lilly's den. We fall asleep and await the adventures the next day will hold.

_Everything is bright as I step outside of my den. I let my eyes adjust and I see a wolf in the distance. I trot over to the wolf and when it turns around I gasp._

_"Mom?"_

_"Hey sweetie!" she runs up to me and gives me a big hug, and I return the favor._

_I start to tear up "But the stampede..."_

_"Yes, that really happened. He took some time and let me talk to you."_

_"Is it really you?"_

_"Yes, but only this one time in your dream." she replied, uneasily._

_"As long as it's really you, I don't care where I see you. What have you been doing?"_

_"Well, you know, I watch over you and stuff."_

_"Oh."_

_"Now, there is a reason I am here."_

_"Why?"_

_"It's about Lilly. I'm here to show you how she affected you in your life. Follow me." she walks over to a pond and sits there. "Well, take a look."_

_I walk over to the pond and gaze into it. I can barley make out two pups playing together. It is winter and they are frolicking in the snow. I lean in to see more and all of a sudden I slip. "Augh!" it doesn't feel like water. It felt like I fell through some sticky tree sap._

_My mom followed me and is now standing next to me. "What is going on?" I ask her._

_"You are looking at your past."_

_I look back at the two wolf pups that are now in front of me that are playing in the snow. I realize the grey one is me and the white one is Lilly._

_We are- we were playing a game of tag. "You're it!" yelled Lilly. She darts next to the river, and my mini me follows her._

_"Watch out!" I yell, as puppy Humphrey starts sliding around. He lands against the thin sheet of ice, and it shatters, plunging the pup into the freezing water._

_I am washed with freezing cold, as if I fell into the water myself. "Wh-w-what I-is g-go-g-going on?" I stutter as my teeth chatter together._

_"You will feel everything that your old you felt. It is all a part of the experience."_

_"A-ah" I am shaking uncontrollably and my breath starts to leave me._

_Right before I pass out, either from the cold or the lack of air, the grey wolf eventually rises from the water and stumbles out._

_"Are you ok?" Lilly yells._

_"C-co-c-col-" he tries to spit out his words._

_"Here." Lilly walks over to him and presses her side into his, sharing her body heat._

_I feel relieved from the cold as heat seeps through my body._

_"Thank you, Lilly." mini-me says, and licks her on the cheek._

_She blushes and says, "Come on, let's go home." The two start walking away._

_I feel as if I am spinning and I see the snow melting and the flowers springing up. Then it all goes still._

_Winston is sitting in a field and a slightly older puppy that is me trots in. "You called me, sir?"_

_"Yes, I have some... bad news." Winston said._

_"I remember this, this is when you..." I lean against my mom._

_"What is it, sir."_

_"There was a stampede, last hunt. Your mom... didn't make it."_

_"W-what?"_

_"I'm terribly sorry for your loss."_

_I feel like crying right now._

_The pup just sits there for a few minutes. Then he springs up and darts into the woods._

_(Two weeks later)_

_The pup is huddled into the corner of his cave. Lilly walks into the den. "Hey Humphrey. Do you want to play?" she asked._

_Little Humphrey just whimpers._

_"Come on." Lilly pleads. Humphrey just stays there. Lilly walks over and sits next to him. Then she cuddles up with him and falls asleep._

_I feel as if I am falling again and I am in front of my den._

_"I would show you more, but it is almost sunrise. The point is, Lilly has always been there for you. She is going through a tough time, and it is your turn to be there for her."_

_"G-bye mom." I run up to her and give her one last hug, the hug I never got the chance to give._

_"Good-bye, my son. I'm so proud of you." she wipes a tear from my face and then everything is white._

_I wake up and feel Lilly laying against me. I smile and await the morning._

(AN- please review, because I need to feel as if this story is being read. Thank you and until next chapter, stay strong. -SilverWolf1500)


	3. Chapter 3

Life Still Continues After A Heartbreak

Chapter 3:  
The Stowaways

(AN- well I'm still typing. Please check out my newest story- the Werewolf in Jasper. This writing business is tiring. I am ready to get into story mode. I am going to take a dip in the pool to clear my head for this chapter. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Alpha and Omega characters. I do own my OC's.)

Lilly's POV:  
I wake up to see Humphrey staring into my eyes. My heart skips a beat. "H-hello" I manage out and I blush. He just smiles.

I look outside and see the sun shining. "Wait! Weren't we supposed to leave when it was dark?" I say, worried that we would miss out on our opportunity to leave Jasper.

"Don't worry," he calmly says, "we will go while every one is eating." I know why Humphrey is the Head Omega. He can calm down anyone in any condition.

We hear the howl that it is time to eat and we walk out of my den. We check to make sure the coast is clear, and we take off to the train tracks.

We make it to the train tracks and we can see the train come up in the distance.

"It doesn't matter anyway, we would have had to wait if we left at night." Humphrey pipes up.

That makes sense. Now we can make a quick getaway without risking bumping into other wolves.

We sit in silence as we wait for the train to arrive. It eventually rumbles up and Humphrey tells me to start running.

"When... do we... jump!" I gasp, running out of breath fast.

"Now!" he yells, as we launch into the train car. I lay down on the cold metal and sit there, winded. I catch my breath and ask a question that has been bothering me.

"Humphrey?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

He sits there and stares at the scenery passing by. "Where ever the train takes us, I guess."

"Are we going to the place where you and Kate were relocated?"

"I don't know if we can make it there. The train doesn't run through Idaho. Maybe we can go as far south the train takes us and then continue in the direction by walking."

"Oh." my eyes widen in realization. "How are we going to eat? We don't know how to hunt."

"I have watched Kate hunt enough to know the basics. I'm pretty sure we could pull of a caribou. And if we can't we will keep training, while eating..." his face cringes up, "berries."

I do not like the idea of eating the bitter berries for a meal. Not even as a snack. Well, whatever keeps us alive.

I just sit next to Humphrey and watch our old home shrink into the distance.

Kate's POV:  
We have just finished eating and I go to find my sister. I need to sort this whole Humphrey thing out. And maybe I could help her, because I heard that she and Garth broke up also.

I walk up to the field where the Omegas play. "Hey guys." I call out to them.

They stop playing and turn to me. "Have you seen Lilly?" I ask them.

"No, I haven't seen her around. And while you are looking for her, could you look for Humphrey too? He didn't show up today."

My ears droop as they mention Humphrey. "Yeah... ok."

I figure Humphrey was comforting Lilly and that they are in her den. I walk over to their den.

"Lilly?" I call out. "You in there?" I walk in to find the den completely empty.

'Where could they be?'

Humphrey's POV:  
I can tell Lilly is starting to get bored. We cannot fall asleep. We have already tried and we were just too rested from last night.

"Let's play a game!" I say. Lilly's tail starts to wag at the mention of game. This is a normal reflex to most-all Omegas.

"Okay, what game should we play?" Lilly asks me.

I rack my brain for games we could play. Can't play berry ball, we have no berry. Can't play hide and go seek, there isn't any place to hide. We can't play tag, we are is a small train car, that would get old quick.

Then it hits me. "Let's play what am I."

Lilly perks up. "Ok, I'll go first."

As soon as she starts to roll over I yell "turtle!"

"How'd you guess it so fast?" she asks.

"You act like a turtle every time we play this game. Try something different."

We play for a while, and Lilly manages not to act like a turtle. I didn't realize how much time has passed since we started playing.

I look outside and see the moon shining beautifully in the crisp night sky. It brings back a painful memory of when Kate and I howled on this exact same train.

I sit at the edge of the car and stare at the moon. Lilly walks up and sits next to me. She leans in and lays her head on my shoulder.

"I can't believe we are actually doing this, running away." Lilly says. "Although, if I were to run away with anyone, it would be with you."

"Why me?" I ask, wanting to hear more.

"You can take any situation and brighten the mood. We could be in the middle of an assault and you would be able to crack a joke. You're just so fun to be around."

"Thank you Lilly." I lean over and lick her cheek. She looks surprised for a second then she pulls me into a kiss. Now she surprised me.

She pulls away then looks down. "I'm- I'm sorry. I don kno-"

I cut her off by lifting her chin up and pulling her into another kiss. She relaxes and we don't pull away for a while. Somehow we are separated and we just gaze into each other's eyes. "Don't be sorry." I say.

I clear my throat. "Come on, let's get some sleep."

"Alright." Lilly agrees and then we lay in a stack of hay. Lilly smuggles closer to me and I am feeling warmer than I have ever felt before, and I fall asleep with a huge smile on my face.

(AN- the water was cold and helped me come to my senses. Did it work? I cannot be sure when I will update next. Please check out my other stories if you haven't already. Please rate and review. Until next chapter, I'm running out of endings -SilverWolf1500)


	4. Chapter 4

Life Still Continues After a Heartbreak

Chapter 4:  
The New Humphrey

(AN-Sorry if this feels rushed, I have to get another chapter out in a couple hours, and I haven't even finished half of it. thank you for your amazing reviews. It helped me a lot with this story. I cannot believe that I have gotten this far with all of my stories. I find it pretty cool doing this. I have finished my first story, and i am getting pumped for the sequel. It may come out in two weeks. If i feel extra motivated, it will come out next week. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Alpha and Omega characters. I do own my plot and OC's.)

Lilly's POV:

I wake up feeling warmer than I usually feel. I think hard, which is hard to do when it is early in the morning, trying to figure out why. It isn't summer, there isn't a wolf pressed against me. Wait, there is.

I open my eyes and see Humphrey, happily snoozing right next to me. I am not bothered by this. Then I remember the kiss we shared in the moonlight last night. I smile to myself at the warm memory. It felt so good, so loving, so... Alive. Garth's kisses were never like that.

Humphrey starts to stir next to me. I prepare for the worst, but thankfully, he doesn't roll over on me. "Whew." I say aloud.

"What?" he asks, confused.

"I wasn't pancaked this morning." I laugh.

He laughs with me and we get up and stretch. The train slowly creaks to a stop.

"Uh-oh." Humphrey says as we hear footsteps come to our train car.

A human pokes his head and his eyes widen.

"What's shaken, bro." Humphrey says with his best gangsta' look.

The human then runs off screaming. In the distance I hear, "Hey Bill, you still have that straightjacket? Crazy Ed is at it again."

"Quick, let's go." Humphrey jumps out of the car and runs into the nearby bushes. I follow him, trying not to be spotted.

"Whew!" Humphrey wipes his head in an over exaggerated way. "That was close."

"Ok, where do we go now?" I say.

"I don't know, but I'm really hungry."

As if on Que., my stomach growls. "Yeah, me too."

"Come on. Let's go find something to eat." he says.

Humphrey's POV:

We walk in one direction for a few minutes. Then I spot what I am looking for.

"Shhh..." I whisper to Lilly, "I can see some caribou. You get on that side and then scare that little one towards me. Then I'll take it down.

This is a great plan. Lilly scared the caribou and I managed to grab onto it. It is just what happens next that goes wrong.

Lilly has done her job so well, she scared a larger caribou also. As soon as I get off of the smaller caribou I am slammed in the side of the head by one of the other caribou's hoofs.

The last thing I remember before getting clobbered was being extremely proud of myself. For what, I now do not know.

Lilly's POV:

Wow! He actually took down that caribou! We will not have to eat berries for dinner. "Great job Humphrey!" I yell.

He looks at me and nods, with a huge smile on his face. Then Humphrey hops off of it, just to be directly in the pathway of a larger caribou.

I hear a sickening crack as the hoof connects with Humphrey's face. I scream, as Humphrey's body slams against the ground, unmoving.

I run up to him and start yelling, trying to get his attention. He is irresponsive to any of my pleads.

I manage to slide under him and I lift him up. He is really heavy, so I go to the nearby large tree and I slide him in the shade.

"C'mon Humphrey!" I yell. I cannot lose him right now! I just became his girlfriend last night.

I press my ear against his chest. I feel the constant rise and fall of his breathing, and the steady beating of his heart. I let out a sigh of relief. At least he isn't dead.

I wouldn't be able to live without him, literally. We are in the middle of god knows where. I would instantly be lost and I would die out here.

I wait for Humphrey to regain consciousness. After about thirty minutes of waiting, I decide that I am going to eat some of the kill.

I keep by Humphrey and wait.

An hour.

Five hours.

Overnight.

A day.

Another day.

Three days.

Four days.

I lean next to Humphrey and start to cry.

Humphrey's POV:

I open my eyes and look around. Where am I? I feel someone against me and I look at her. Who is that? She is extremely cute, but she looks like she was crying and is hungry.

I realize that I am hungry also, so I set off to go hunting for me and this girl.

Lilly's POV:

I wake up cold. I realize why and I start to panic. Where is Humphrey? What happened? I start to cry some more.

Then I hear rustling in the bushes and I run behind a tree. I peek around it and I see Humphrey.

"Humphrey!" I yell and run next to him and start licking his face. He looks really shocked.

He pulls away from me. "You look hungry, so I went hunting for us."

"Wait, you went hunting? Did you get anything?" I realize that I haven't eaten since the little caribou ran out.

"I'll try not to take that as an insult. Of course I got something. I'm the greatest Alpha that ever lived." he says cockily.

Wait what?

(AN- bet you didn't see that one coming! How's that for a twist in the story. Let's see how this continues. Thank you for all of your reviews. If you haven't already, please check out my newest story, Love Without Hope. You will not be disappointed. Until next chapter, happy father's day! -SilverWolf1500)


	5. Chapter 5

5-live still continues after a heartbreak

Chapter 5:  
The threatening authors note.

I don't need to parenthesize this beacause the whole chapter is an author's note. Now Quit your griping and listen up. My other story- Love Without Hope- isn't getting enough reaction/feedback and I need you to read it. If you think, oh it's just another story, or boring. You are wrong. It is amazing and full of epicosity.

To keep you reading this, here's a joke.

What do you get when you cross a horse and a lion?  
Nothing. It's impossible. They don't have the same genetic structure.

Now that was extremely lame and stupid. You are probably going to stop reading because of the joke. Please continue.

Another reason I am only writing a an for this chapter is I have writers block for this and the werewolf story. Expect the same message for the next chapter in that story. Well, I guess that is it. I'm really sorry if you were expecting an amazing chapter. Until next chapter, GET RID OF THIS FREAKIN WRITERS BLOCK! -SilverWolf1500


	6. Chapter 6

6-Life Still Continues After a Heartbreak

Chapter 6:  
Realization

(AN- Hi. That's all I have. Disclaimer: I do not own alpha and omega characters. I do own my plot and my OC's. If you would like to use an OC just PM me.)

Lilly's POV:

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I ask. What happened to my Humphrey. He isn't a stupid alpha ass hole. He is my sweet, funny omega, that comforts me, listens to me, holds me tight, cares-

"Listen here Omega." he says with an extremely snotty attitude. "You need to show some respect to those who are superior to you."

Pow! That's the sound my fist made when it connected to Humphrey's "superior" nose.

What did I just do? I just decked my boyfriend in the face!

That isn't my boyfriend Humphrey. It's some imposter in his body. I still can't shake of the imposing guilt.

Blood trickles down his muzzle and he shoots me a murderous look. He growls and walks away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I run up to him.

"Back to our pack. Why are we even out here? I have Alpha duties to take care of." he looks at me. "What do you care? You punched me in the face."

"You can't leave me here." I will die by myself.

"Shows you not to strike an Alpha."

"Do you remember training for alpha school?" my Omega interrogation instincts kick in.

"Well... No."

"Do you remember your first hunt?"

"Um... No."

"Do you even remember what your Alpha duties are? Or what time of day you normally go hunting?" I start to cry. "Or who your girlfriend is?"

He slowly sits down. "No." he whispers. "What's going on?" he asks me.

"You are not an Alpha. You were born an Omega, you are an Omega, and you will always be an Omega."

"Then, why can I do this?" he runs up a tree and does about four flips before landing.

"Probably you used to study Kate when she would do that, and it is imprinted into your brain."

"Who's Kate?"

"My sister."

"Do I like her?"

"No you like me! You ran away with me because of her."

"I don't get it."

Amnesia is a bitch.

(AN- sorry for the short chapter, I have a ton of things on my mind. I am at the pit of emotional despair. I may write a story about that. Turns out I did. All That Lives Must Die. Check it out. Well, that was a wimpy chapter six. Until next chapter, don't dramatically change your ego when you get amnesia. -SilverWolf1500)


	7. Chapter 7

Life still continues after a heartbreak-7

Chapter 7:  
The New Exhibit

(AN- I am tired. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own A&O. I own my plot and OC's. Enjoy. *yawn*)

Kate's POV:

I am searching all over the territory for the sixth time this week, searching for Humphrey and my sister. I have no idea where they could have gone, and I doubt they are ever coming back.

I start to cry. "We need to find them. They could get killed!" I yell at one of the alphas who stops looking for a scent.

If only I wasn't so jealous of my own sister! Then we wouldn't be in an of this mess, Humphrey would be by my side, and I wouldn't feel like crap right now.

Lilly's POV:

We continue traveling south, in search of Idaho.

Humphrey has been improving little as we go, cutting small jokes every now and then. I hope he returns to his full Omega self soon.

We walk out of the tree line and make it to a dirt road. Out of nowhere a truck with two black crates in the back rounds the corner and slams onto the brakes.

I almost peed myself, for the truck was inches from turning me and Humphrey into roadkill.

A big man with a gun steps out. "Didn't expect to find wolves here, but you two will do."

He aims and shoots Humphrey, and I scream.

"Lilly." Humphrey says, a dart protruding from his shoulder. "It'll be fine." he slurs. "Just, don't attack him." he falls against the ground with a thump.

The man aims the gun at me, and I rest my head on Humphrey and await the worst to come. Then I feel a sharp pain in my side and I cannot think straight.

Then I fall into the blackness.

Humphrey's POV:

I awake and shake my head. Just as I expected, we were relocated. That helped us.

I get up and rub the soreness where the dart struck me. All of a sudden memories rush back to me. Being chosen as an Omega. Running around with Lilly. And then the best memory lasts the longest.

Me and Lilly kissing on the train.

It all comes back to me now. I have officially returned to my Omega self again.

I fully return to my senses and look around. "What the crap?" I yell.

"Wha-?" Lilly says as she groggily sits up.

"Were fenced in!" I tell her, looking at a large fence that separated us from a bunch of humans.

She stands up, more alert. "What is going on."

A small bird flies overhead and lands on the fence.

"Hey you!" I yell.

The bird hops around and looks at me. "Me?"

"Yeah, where are we?" I ask.

"You're in San Diego, California."

"What the hell are we doing in San Diego?" Lilly asks.

"You two are the new exhibit." he tells us.

"What?" I say.

"You know, in a zoo. This is the San Diego Zoo."

Lilly starts freaking out. "What are we going to do? We were supposed to roam free in Idaho. What will we hunt? Where will we play? Where will our pups play?"

"What?" I jump.

"Uh, forget that last part." she says.

"Oh don't worry," the bird says. "They will take good care of you. And you two can still can have pups here."

"Okay, I'm lost. When did this happen."

Lilly blushes. "No, nothing happened. I was sorta rambling about the future."

"You want to have pups with me?"

She apparently stops holding back, since there is no way out of the conversation now. "Well, why not?"

The thought of us kissing comes back. I walk up to Lilly and rub her side with mine. "Your argument is very intriguing."

She giggles. "Amnesia wore off?"

"Yup. Must have been the dart."

"Well I'm glad to have my Omega back." she plants a light kiss on the side of my muzzle.

I smile and walk closer to the fence, where a small human girl with a stuffed flamingo in her arms is looking through. "Hey look, she's pretty cute." I say to Lilly.

I get right next to the fence and sit. "Puppy!" the little girl laughs.

Lilly laughs. "She thinks we are dogs!"

I laugh with her and look at the little girl. Suddenly, some bigger human runs up and snatches the flamingo out of the poor girls hands. He chunks it over our fence and it lands next to me with a soft thud.

"Pinky!" the girl screams and she starts to cry.

The older kid starts teasing her. "Now the little wolves have a new  
chew toy."

Me and Lilly turn to the bully and growl, and he gets uneasy. Then we both bark and snap at him at the same time, and he runs off screaming something along the lines of "Mommy help!"

I plan with Lilly. "Okay, you carefully grab the stuffed thing with your mouth, climb on my back so you can lean over the top, and sorta flick your head to throw it back over those ropes." I point to the ropes that keep the humans away from the fence.

I lay on my stomach and Lilly steps up onto my back. "Ow! Lilly, watch your claws."

"Sorry." she says, the object in her mouth slightly muffling her words.

I push as hard as I can with my knees and boost Lilly to the top of the fence. She then gets on two feet and leans over it, and tosses it over.

The girl rushes to grab the doll. "Pinky! Thank you puppies!" she lifts up the rope and walks to the fence. She outstretches her hands to us.

"Claire! No!" I hear a larger girl human start running over here with astonishing speed.

I lick the little girl's hand and she giggles. "Look mama. They are nice puppies." Lilly in turn licks the girls hand also.

The bigger human breathes out a deep sigh of relief. "C'mon, let's go see some more animals. Say goodbye to the puppies."

"Byyeee puppies." She waves to us.

"Bye!" me and Lilly say.

"Mama, they said bye back." she said as a matter of factly, which sounds really cute from her little mouth.

The mama rubs her child's hair. "I'm sure they did, sweetie."

I smile. The little girl understood us.

I walk around an explore the scenery. It looks like Jasper, with the trees and a cliff. There is a nice sized pond with a cave behind it.

I jump into the water and find it much warmer than in Jasper. Lilly jumps in after me and we splash around, having a really good time.

I could get used to this setting.

(AN- well, like? I am sorry for all my werewolf story fans, but eventually I will bring it back. Maybe when school starts or something. Please review and tell me how I did. I am glad you took the time to give my story a chance and to read it. Thank You. Until next chapter, every rose has it's thorns -SilverWolf1500)


	8. Omega Paradise

Life still continues after a heartbreak-8

Chapter 8:

Omega Paradise

(AN- wazzzzuup. Here is chapter eight of this story. I really don't know why I freak out, trying to post chapters so fast, when other people don't post things for a long time later. Meh.)

Lilly's POV:

"Here you go. Eat up." I hear for the seventh time this week as two giant hunks of meat land in our fence. Both me and Humphrey jump out of our warm pool that we always relax in and rush to our dinner.

I tear open mine. "It doesn't seem fresh, but it still tastes good." I say, greedily swallowing bites whole. "And this is way more than what we would have eaten at home. It doesn't taste like caribou though."

"I still is good!" Humphrey chews. "Just think," Humphrey starts, "Eating more, a huge pool to swim in, and you don't have to work for your food. This is like an Omega paradise!"

"There is only one problem, we can't log sled." I point out.

"True. But I'd give that up to stay away from the alphas that hurt us."

"Yeah." I agree.

Humphrey finishes his meat and rubs his side against mine. Then he gets a slightly worried look on his handsome face. "We may be stuck her forever." Humphrey whispers.

"I know." neither me nor Humphrey want to truly stay here forever. There isn't enough space to explore and have fun.

"At least I'm stuck here with you." Humphrey says as he pressed his lips to my forehead.

My heart beats faster. "My lips are down here silly." I say as I tilt his head down and lock lips with him. We enjoy this stance for a while. Then I gaze into Humphrey's blue eyes, and I feel secure and warm in his embrace. I think about it, and decide that if this is how fate decides this to be, I can stay with Humphrey here forever.

"I love you Humphrey." I say as I get lost into his eyes again.

"I love you too Lilly." he leans over me and kisses me passionently. He uses his claws and genlty runs them over my side and back and I moan with pleasure, amazed about how good it feels. Then he scratches a spot on my lower back that makes pleasure shoot through my body. "Mmm Humphrey." I say in between kisses.

"Look at those wolves make out!" yells some human that stares at us.

Our kiss abruptly breaks as we turn to see the intruder. "Wow, this place has an extreme lack of privacy." I frown, dissapointed things didn't go further. They would have if it wasn't for that human. Stupid human! I wanted things to go further with Humphrey. Now he broke the romantic train.

Humphrey recovers from the embarrassing moment. "Let's go into the den." he says, and starts walking to the back of our fence. We find a comfortable position, which has us pressed together of course, and gaze in the others eyes. I find myself doing this a lot nowadays.

"Can I ask you a question?" I whisper to Humphrey.

"You just did." Humphrey jokes.

"This is serious, I want an honest answer." I say.

"Alright, fire away." he prepares for my question.

"What do you see in me?" I ask.

Humphrey looks stunned for a second. "Lilly, you are the most perfect wolf I ever met. It would be way easier to ask what I don't see in you, which is nothing." Humphrey runs his paw through my hair. "Lilly, you should never be hard on yourself. You are beautiful, funny, and awesome to be with, no matter what you think." I open my mouth to protest, but Humphrey cuts off my words by shoving his mouth onto mine. We make out for minutes, rubbing the other throughout it.

He starts to scratch my back with his claws again and I almost lose it, him hitting every pleasure point. He breaks the kiss and puts his muzzle next to my ear. "You are perfect." he whispers, and kisses my cheek. Now I lose it.

I grab his head and force his lips against mine, and enjoy how happy Humphrey makes me feel. I need him. "Humphrey, please?" I beg.

He raises his eyebrows. "What about all the rules that you have to be mates first?"

"Humphrey," I plead, "Were in San Diego! This is the place were the pack rules were never introduced. Nobody can tell us we can't." I put on my award winning puppy dog face. "Please Humphrey." I whimper. "I need this."

Kate's POV:

I finally give up searching, because they are obviously not here. I go to my cave and cry out my frustrations, like I have been for the past days Humphrey and Lilly have been gone. "I can't believe those two wolves dissapeared." I sob.

Then some bird flutters in my cave. "I couldn't help but overhear you saying that two wolves are missing. Does their fur colors happen to be white and the other grey?"

"Yes! You know where they are?" I ask, hope filling me up.

"They are fine, and currently in San Diego."

"What! How did they get there?"

"They were captured and sent there."

"How long do you think it will take to get there?" I ask, already ready to prepare a rescue mission.

"About five days if you hit all of the trains." the bird says.

"Can you guide us?" I ask hopefully.

"I don't normally fly south for the summer, but I will help you. The two wolves seemed very nice, and they probably want to go home."

"Thank you so much!" I walk out of the den, ready to form a rescue group, and find Humphrey.

Humphrey's POV:

"Why not! I thought you said I was perfect." Lilly starts to cry.

"No! You are! I don't want to hurt you, Lilly. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt you." I try to reason with Lilly.

"Is it really necessary for me to beg for this? Where are all of your boy hormones that are itching to do someone all the time?" Lilly gets angry.

"I am ignoring them, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." I say.

"I'll never be uncomfortable around you." Lilly leans in for a kiss, and I do nothing to stop it. She rolls over so that she is on top of me.

I pull away from the kiss. "Are you sure you really want this?"

"Positive." Lilly kisses me.

"Ok." I roll her over to where she is on bottom, and she giggles.

"Way to take charge Omega." Lilly sexily growls.

(AN- well, please review. Since school started, chapters may come out slower than usual. Have a good one. -SilverWolf1500)


	9. The Great Escape

Life Still Continues After A Heartbreak-9

Chapter 9:

The Great Escape

(AN- I really like where this story is going. Thanks to VPAvaLuna for helping me with some plot choices. A story of her's will be out soon, so watch for it. I will tell you what the title is when it does come out. Also, I am working on a story with SomBohDee. It is on his channel so go and check it out. It is entitled ROBOTS!, so check that out, which I wrote the amazing chapter two, so tell me how good it is, or vice versa, with a review on that story. Also also I will be working on a story with marioandsonicFTW. Make sure you watch out for that also. Wait, another announcement!? Holy (censored for the faint of heart) SilverWolf, you are on a roll! This is my recommendation area, where I ask you to go check out an awesome writer who definitely needs more credit. If you already have, kudos to you. Today's featured author is... Ahem, drumroll please budumdumdumdumdumddumdumdumd udm ... Shadow Wolf 2016 .yay! His first story entitled Untitled is awesome, so go check him out. Since im feeling genorous, there will be another author that i will anounce. His name is Some One Who Isn't Important. He is an extremely important writer. His story, a human Humphrey, contains my OC Adam, and it is portrayed perfectly. As you guys know, i am swamped with all of this writing. Hurricane issac just passed through, so i might not be in the zone while writing this. Enjoy this chapter of your favorite wolf story. Excuse the shortness. IMPORTANT: if you skipped my big AN, don't. Go back and reread it. Yeah, I'm talking to you. Sorry for a short chapter.)

Kate's POV:

We've been traveling for a week, and the small bird told us that we would arrive in three hours. All of my alpha friends that I organized are all resting on this train.

"You should get off about here, then walk the rest of the way." the bird tells us. "Remember to travel by the cover of midnight. I'll guide you to their cage."

Lilly's POV:

I can't believe that Humphrey and I actually made that love connection. Feelings course through me and I feel as if I'm not touching the ground when I'm next to Humphrey. His warm pelt is pressed against mine as we start to hear the usual rumble of the arriving humans. I awake, disgruntled from the sudden loud horn of the train that passes by our cage. "We really need to get out of here." I nudge a half asleep omega that I love to death.

"I agree." he mumbles. He gets up and streatches out his muscles, opening his maw wide in a giant yawn. This action makes me yawn also. "Why do they run that train at midnight?"

"Humans are so stupid, especially if their username happens to be Humphreyandkate forever, cause that isn't happening in this story." I blurt out.

"What?"

"I have no idea." I say also confused.

He shakes his head. "Look, we will try to break a hole in this fence." Humphrey walks up to the wired fence and starts pulling with his teeth. As he pulls I notice the fence has a weird piece of metal that the humans use to get in.

"Try this." I bump my nose up against it and it gives way, causing the gate to swing open.

"Oh. Well lets go then." Humphrey carefully walks out behind me. "Let's close it to buy us more time, they will think we are in the den."

"Good idea!" I say and Humphrey looks a bit proud. It is hard to tell in the dark.

"Follow me." he turns and we walk off to freedom."

(AN- next chapter! The rescue team. That was really short. Sorry. -SilverWolf1500 out.) 


	10. Abandoned Den

Life Still Continues After A Heartbreak-10

Chapter 10:

Abandoned Den

(AN- chapter 10! We are getting really far in this story :).)

Kate's POV:

We sneak around the city, avoiding any means of compromise. I put my alpha stealth skills to the test as I avoid all of the humans. After a few more minutes of walking, and almost being caught, I gaze upon a giant sign that reads "San Diego zoo".

"We've made it." I whisper to the boys. I motion for them to slip in behind me. We all travel in silence, the air around us is so thick from the intensity, it is almost tangible.

I relay the instructions given to find the cage from the bird through my head. My belly trails just inches above the ground, eyes darting back in fourth taking in my surroundings.

I approach the fence that holds captive my Humphrey. I stare at it for a few seconds, formulating a plan that will get me over to the inside. My mind wanders astray, wondering how him and Lilly felt when they were trapped in this place. I can only imagine they were scared senseless.

I spot a bench and a trashcan right next to eachother, and using my alpha athleticism, I hop from one onto another, then launch myself over the fence, the metal wires just barely scraping at my belly fur. I land hard on the other side, stumbling slightly and slowly rising.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Hutch hopping up onto the bench. "No." I tell him, "Wait on the other side." he nods and stays put.

I trot to the back of the cage, seeing the den. I walk up to it, so happy to almost finally see my omega again after so long. A smile forces it's way onto my muzzle and I stick my head in. "Humphrey! I'm here to get you-" I stop in mid sentence, and my smile disappears. The den is empty.

Humphrey's POV:

"Race ya!" I hear Lilly's giddy shout and she takes off into the forest. I churn my legs, slowly catching up to her. I am about a tail-length away and I spring, tackling her and we skid to a stop. She laughs and tries to flip me over, but I stand firm. Lilly gets a mischievous glint in her eye and she starts licking my face. Involuntarily my muscles relax and she wriggles free.

"That's cheating!" I laugh, then I spring one more time. This time she doesn't fight it and we start rolling. We are playing as if we are pups again. Jumping at and chasing each other. It feels really good to have this much fun after so long without it. Running around some more, I manage to pin Lilly one last time, and we stare into each others eyes.

My heart melts when her purple eyes are trained on my blue eyes. Staring for what seems like hours, but still too short, I decide to let my heart take over. I lean down, and she leans up and our mouths connect. I am taken to that faraway place where I go every time I kiss Lilly. Lilly doesn't stop the kiss, and neither do I. We stay this way for a long time, but it ended all too soon, when she pulls away. Now we find ourself where the kiss started, gazing into the others eyes.

"I love you Lilly." before she can speak I continue, "I would never be able to live without you. And if I had to choose between breathing and loving you, I would use my final breath to say, I love you." I say, straight from my heart.

Tears stream from Lilly's eyes and I get scared. "What's wrong? Did I-"

I was cut off when she planted a kiss on my lips. "Shut up." she quietly mutters, and we kiss some more. We eventually pull away, and Lilly says. "Humphrey, I love you too."

I layer down next to her, stroking her back. We both fall asleep on he spot.

(AN- there is chapter 10. Thank you all for reading. Please review. -SilverWolf1500)


	11. Reunited With Consequences

Life still continues after a heartbreak-11

Chapter 11:

Reunited With Consequences

(AN- chapter 11. Please enjoy! I still am open to suggestions, with any story. If you have an idea for plot sequence, or if you want to request something in the story I will consider your wishes. It helps when other people like my stories so much that they get involved theirselves. I will mention you in the author note if you do, but in the end it will still count as my plot and cannot be taken from me by anyone.)

The rays of the sun peek through my tightly shut eyes, and although I try my best to avoid it, I inevitably wake up to a beautiful sunshine. Not the one in the sky, because I wish that one didn't wake me up, but the one laying next to me. Her silent breathing is slowly becoming disturbed as she wakes up. With a wide yawn she slowly opens her beautiful eyes.

"Good morning Humphrey." Lilly whispers, and gives me a lick on the cheek.

"Good morning Lilly." In turn I lick her cheek. Then I lick behind her ear. She gets into it and closes her eyes, apparently enjoying my actions.

Lilly's POV:

I close my eyes at the feeling of Humphrey's tounge behind my ear. And when I feel itching I realize that I am in heat. It can wait for now, but at the rate it is growing I know I won't be able to last to the end of the day.

"Hey Humphrey?" I ask him sweetly.

"Yes Lilly?" He looks at me.

"Do you think... Maybe we can... Uh." I lift my tail and motion my eyes to that region.

"Heat?"

"Yeah." I blush.

"Sure." He smiles, "I'll take care of that for you. But not now, we need to eat." He walks around and then comes back to me. "We need to get deeper into this forest." He points out.

"Ok." I walk next to him. As we walk I use my tail and trail it over him, from his back to his underbelly and all around. I can tell it is working when I see his ear quiver.

"Later Lilly." He playfully scolds me.

"Awww.. But why?" I put my puppy dog face on. "I'm impatient." I pout. I can feel myself getting less in control as the itch still grows.

"We need food.." He strains, trying not to look at me.

I start to walk around him like I'm stalking something, and I raise my tail to where it rubs against his nose as I pass him. He starts to shake, and I apply more pressure by talking to him. "Just give in Huffy." He whimpers slightly at this. "You know you want it."

"But-"

"Food can wait, you know that. You are hungry for something else." I raise my tail higher, and Humphrey's ears go flat.

"Fine." He says, then a giant grin appears on his face and he pounces on me.

Kate's POV:

"This way!" I tell my crew as we track Humphrey and Lilly, who somehow escaped their cage. The scent trail leads to a forest, and I wait for my search party to catch up.

"Now! I need you to be extra aware of the scent, because it gets pretty thick the further we go, and I don't want to lose the scent, or get lost out here." I tell them. I turn around with my nose to the ground and weave my way through the trees. I lose their scent only once, but then I quickly regroup, find it again, then keep going.

The scent gets stronger as I can tell I am getting closer. I hear something through the bushes, that almost sounds like my sister letting out a loud scream. I bust through the bushes, expecting her to be hurt. I did not expect what I saw.

"Oh my god, LILLY!" I screech as I see her laying there with Humphrey's manliness in her. She jumps up, panicked, then squeals in pain as she can't get unstuck.

"Kate!" Humphrey tries to hide embarrassment. "What are you doing here."

"I was looking for you! But if I knew you were _fucking_ my sister I would have left you to die here!" I rage.

"Woah woah!" Even though Humphrey is in a horrible position he still defends himself. "The reason I left was to get away from YOU!" He spits at me.

"That's right!" Lilly says, anger in her eyes. This scares me, because I have never seen Lilly angry, not even once. And when her anger is directed at me I feel unimaginably scared. "And anyways, I made him. He was trying to resist, but I was to sexy. Like you would know, because you have had him for months, and you never had sex." She smirks. At this she turns and kisses Humphrey on the lips. He accepts it.

I feel like I was just verbally slapped in the face. "What is wrong with you!" I yell. "I never knew my sister was a _slut_!"

Both Lilly and Humphrey bare their fangs at me. "How dare you call Lilly a slut!" Humphrey clenches his teeth.

Even though I can clearly see Lilly is extremely pissed, she calms Humphrey down. With a soft moan Lilly pulls herself off of Humphrey, and then she walks up and puts her face into mine. "If you ever, ever, hurt Humphrey in anyway, or take him from me, _our relationship as sisters will be gone, and there will be nothing holding me back from tearing off your face_!" She growls, her pupils three times smaller than usual.

I'm too stunned all I do is nod. And I'll say this now and never admit it later, but a slight whimper escaped my throat as Lilly gives me the death glare.

Then the rest of my team finally arrive. Took them awhile.

"Come on Humphrey." Lilly drapes her tail around his neck, and they walk off. Apparently they knew where the train tracks are, because they head in that direction.

I follow everyone else with my tail between my legs and tears in my eyes.

(AN- Lilly is truly she's daughter huh? Hope you enjoyed this chapter.)


	12. Public Execution

Lscaah12

(AN- I've got nothing to say. Hmm, that's weird and unusual. Please enjoy!)

Chapter 12:

Public Execution

Humphrey's POV:

I feel my precious Lilly bury her face in my fur, both of us trying reall hard to fall asleep. I feel Lilly squirming, and can smell her heat, but we really can't do anything about it. We tried to jump off the train, but at least two of the Alphas Kate brought block the exit at all times, and rotate when their shift is done. We have been captured and forced on our way home. Crap, what will Lilly's parents say? Will they kick me out? Will Eve kill me for running away with Lilly? Most likely, but I can't avoid it. We are going back to Jasper whether we like it or not.

"I can't sleep." Lilly whispers to me. "I'm too restless."

"Your too horny." I whisper back.

"Exactly." She uses her tail to rub my belly. "If only I could get some relief." She buries her head deeper into my fur. "But I don't know who would help me with that."

"Lilly, the Alphas are in the train car." I scold her, but she just scoots closer to me, pretty much on top of me.

"So?" She says.

"So!" I open my eyes for the first time and look at her. "Wolves, are right next to us!" I say slowly.

"So?" she says again.

"You don't feel embarassed at least a little?" I whisper, looking around the train cart. Kate sleeps a few fee away and two alpha lay at the doorway, sleeping.

"I'm too horny to." She uses her tail to rub my back. "Besides, it's not like they haven't done it themselves. They all have mates. All of them had sex. Well, except for Kate." Lilly giggles. "But she saw us in the forest."

"Lilly." I plead. Any more of this and I won't be able to help myself.

Apparently she knows this. "Humphrey.." She breathes in my ear. "My tail hole is waiting for you." She sings softly.

"Lilly... Stop.." I say. I feel myself getting exited by her actions.

"You can't resist it." She continues. "It's wet and its allll yoursss."

I try to ignore her, but this gets hard when Lilly starts rubbing my crotch with her tail. "Either you take me right now." She says. "Or I'll use my own tail. Either way I'm getting some satisfaction. Decide if you want in or not." Lilly says. She sticks her tail in her mouth and lays on her back.

I grab her tail before she can use it. "Fine. Get behind that stack of hay over there." I sigh.

"Mmm, sounds good." She licks my face then slowly walks behind the hay with her tail in the air the entire time. I follow and see her on her back.

I stand over her and slowly align with her hole and enter. She moans quietly as I go in deeper.

"That's good." I say. "Stay quiet." I close my eyes as I rock in and out.

She smiles. "Alright." She moans.

I don't want to pick up speed in fear of waking up an alpha, but Lilly looks at me. "Faster!" She whispers.

"Faster! Are you crazy?" I grunt. "Do you want to wake the others up?"

"Go faster now," Lilly moans, "or I'll wake them up intentionally." I sigh and go faster. "Ahh, that's it." Lilly sighs. "I love you Humphrey."

"Love you too." I say, thrusting in and out.

"So.. good." She moans. Her fur sways to the force of her taking it.

"Lilly, you are going to get pregnant from all this." I say.

"I have the perfect mate to do the job." She leans up and kisses me.

"You mom is going to wring my neck." I say.

Lilly's eyes snap open. "I will not let her." She growls. "She will not touch you. Not if I have anything to do about it."

"Hey, shh." I lick her neck. "We will be fine."

"I know." She moans. "I'm so glad I ran away with you."

"Me too." I whisper.

"I never thought... Uh!.. that we would be doing... each other" she pants.

"Me neither." I say.

"But I'm glad.. It feels.. soooo gooood.." She closes her eyes and lets her head rest against the floor of the train.

"That's enough guys!" Kate says, peeking behind the hay. "You woke me up." She says tiredly. "And I have no intentions of listening to you two fuck." She walks away.

Lilly giggles softly and looks into my eyes. I feel a bit awkward, but Lilly kisses it away. "Let us finish." Lilly moans to Kate. Kate grunts in return. "Humphrey, please go faster."

I obey her request and speed up, gentle thrusts turning into slightly harder ramming. Lilly starts to moan loudly so I press my mouth to muffle the noise. She moans in my mouth as I make out with her. Our breaths pick up pace as we both near climax.

"Mmmmm!" Lilly moans in my mouth as I fill her up with my seed. I pull away and Lilly's eyes droop closed from tiredness. "Thank you Humphrey." She purrs. I lay down next to her and feel tiredness pulling on me, making my eyelids heavy. "I feel better now."

"I bet you do." I pant.

Lilly smiles then falls asleep. I intend on waiting until we get unstuck before I fall asleep, but exhaustion had other plans, and I pass out.

"Wake up!" Kate barks at us both. "You," she points at me as I squint at her. "get your dick out of my sister. We are in Jasper."

Lilly yawns and wake up. "Good morning Humphrey." She says, and she sounds like everything in the world is perfect to her.

"I said!" Kate starts.

"I heard!" I snap. I put my paws on the ground and push up, pulling out of Lilly. I lean down and put my muzzle next to Lilly's ear. "Lilly. Wake up. We are in Jasper." I say solemnly.

She rolls over and stands up. She stares into my eyes. "I'm scared."

"Me too." I say. I lean in and rub my nose against hers. I pull her into a hug, and she starts to cry. I rub her back.

"I should have never run away with you." She cries. "You are in so much trouble because of me."

"I'll be fine." I say.

"You don't understand. Nothing like this has happened for a while, and since it's me your head will surely be my mom's." she bawls. "I'm going to try my best to stop it."

"What do you mean?" I ask her, but she gives me a very sad look in reply. I sigh and start to shake. I've heard stories before, but I thought those were a scare tactic to keep me from being a bad pup. Apparently it didn't work well enough. I start to let some tears fall, and they land on Lilly's shoulder.

"Oh god Humphrey. No no no this can't be happening!" She looks at her sister, but Kate looks away.

"It is. I sent two of the alphas inward already. They have arrived at our parent's den by now." She says in monotone, looking at the floor.

Lilly just stares. "Bitch.." She says softly. It sounds way more hurtful than if she would have yelled it.

Kate's ears go flat. "Lilly, it had to be done." She whispers.

Lilly wraps her arms around me and starts crying harder. "Responsibility?" Lilly asks.

"Yes.. Lil-"

"RESPONSIBILITY!" She roars as she spins around and slashes three claw marks into Kate's face.

Kate takes a step back and a tear falls out of her eye. "Lilly..."

"I will kill you." Lilly growls as she walks over to Kate. Kate steps back as Lilly steps forward.

I step in front of Kate to stop her, and Lilly looks into my eyes. "Don't do it Lilly. She doesn't deserve it." I say.

Lilly's ears fall, and she runs foreward and buries her face into my chest fur. "You are a good man Humphrey. Don't forget that. You aren't deserving of this." Lilly cries.

"We're here." Kate chokes on her words. I stand on my four feet and look into the trees.

"No Humphrey! Kate, please let us go." Lilly begs.

My heart is racing but my mind is clear. "Come on Lilly." I wrap my tail with hers. "Jump." I hop off the train with Lilly, and I hear Kate land behind us. She walks in front of us, leading me to the end. Her tail drags against the ground.

I hear the birds in the trees, slightly less active than usual. I look around and they all stare at me. All the wildlife I have made friends with sit around, their eyes avoiding mine. I hear the wind blowing, and everything around be becomes crystal clear.

I hold my head up as I walk ahead. Then two alphas tear Lilly away from me. "Stop, no!" She struggles with them and starts screaming. "No! Humphrey! NO!" They drag her further away from me, and I shoot her one last look. But it didn't feel like a sad look, I gave her a determined look. Her eyes widen as she stops struggling. The alphas pull her further away as she stares at me, tears in her eyes.

I look straight ahead again, and I am stopped by a large alpha. "Hand me your paws." He says. I stick out my paws toward him and he ties them up. This same alpha stands behind me the entire time.

Kate walks away, and three alphas lead me to the rock. None of them speak to me, and none of them look at me.

I take a deep breath and take the final steps onto the rock. The alpha that tied me up sits on the rock a foot behing me. I hear a lot of wolves gasp, and I hear wolves muttering things like, "not Humphrey."

Eve walks up to me with a smile. "Good morning Humphrey." She stands next to me. "Glad you could make it."

I don't say anything to her. "Before we begin." Eve addresses the crowd. "Does anybody have anything to say against this criminal?"

No wolf steps up. I do hear one wolf yell "Humphrey was well loved! You can't do this!" All omegas and even some alphas mutter in agreement. The muttering rises to loud protesting.

"Silence!" Eve barks, and the entire pack goes mute, to where you can hear a leaf land on the forest floor. "Would you like to hear the charges? Hmm?" She paces back and forth in front of me.

"Go for it." I say, never breaking eye contact with that point in the distance straight ahead. "No one is stopping you."

Eve growls. "This omega is charged for Kidnapping our beloved Lilly." She begins.

"That was consensual." I say calmly.

"If it was never addressed to you leader, than it's kidnapping, no matter who else agreed." She glares at me. Since I'm so cool about this, Eve starts to lose her cool and starts raising her voice.

"Rape! This man raped Lilly! Twice." She yells, and I hear some gasping.

"Also consensual." I point out.

Eve sticks her face in mine. "You think that validates anything? Huh? Was Lilly your mate?"

"No."

"Than. You. Raped. Her." She huffs.

"You believe that," I say. "and you will have some fatherless grandchildren."

Eve's ears go flat and she swipes at my face, digging into my left eye. I let out a cry of pain, then gathered up myself and stare straight ahead again. I hear the crowd get agitated. "stop it!"s and "you heartless woman"s. I can feel blood pour down my face and I conclude that I have been blinded in that eye. Doesn't matter that much, it's not like I'll need my eyes once this is over with. I hear Lilly yelling from a distance. "No! Humphrey!" And sounds of her struggling with someone. Than I see him whisper in her ear and she calms down. Stops struggling actually.

I tilt my head slightly in confusion, then stare straight ahead again. "Like that's going to hurt me." I let out a forced laugh. "The dead have no use for eyesight."

She growls at me. "Kill him." She barks at the alpha behind me. I hear the crowd start to yell.

In the midst of the loudness I hear a small whisper. "Act. Dead." From the executioner. I don't get why he said that, but realize what he means as he secures my head. He twists my neck and I hear a sickening crack. I hit the ground limp, awaiting death. But, to my surprise, the crack wasn't from my neck, and I hear the crowd of omegas go insane. I hear Lilly crying, but it sounds fake to me. "She knows" I say to myself in my head. I slowly close my eyes and Eve looks down at me triumphantly.

"Silence!" She says once. This only shuts up a few wolves. "SILENCE!" Eve yells once more, and it gets quiet at last. Eve turns to the alpha behind me. "Take him away."

He lifts me on his back and I dangle limply. Lilly runs up to me and no one stops her. Just one alpha that was holding Lilly follows us. She cries into my side, but I know why she really did it. To confirm that I'm still alive. I take a short breath in, and she continues to cry, but not in sadness anymore. In relief and happiness.

Once he takes me a reasonable distance away from the pack he tosses me off his back and I scramble to my feet. My neck is a little sore, but it's better than the alternative.

"Humphrey." The alpha addresses me.

"Yes?" I ask.

"You will be the downfall of the western pack." He says, and walks away.

Lilly kisses me on the cheek. "I love you Humphrey."

"I love you too." I say, but I look at the back of the Alpha that walks away and take his words to heart.

The other alpha kicks around dirt, making it look like a hole was dug. Then she takes a stick and stands it on the mound of dirt. He lays flowers around the stick. "Congradulations Humphrey." She says. "You have died and lived to see your own burial."

"Thank you." I say. She gives me a hug. "Everyone in our pack loves you. It's going to be hard on us now that you are gone." She winks, then turns to Lilly. "You can run off with Humphrey. I have a story made up if you do. I'll give you a head start, making it look like I chased after you." She smiles.

Lilly gives her a big hug. "Thank you so much."

"No problem." She says. "When you leave, if you decide to turn, turn left. I'll say you turned right."

"This means so much, you don't even know." I say.

"I have some idea. Goodbye guys." She starts to walk away.

"Wait! What is your name?" Lilly asks.

She smiles and spins around. "Zelda. Now get a move on. You two will eventually run into a wolf named Adam. Follow him. He knows the drill."

"Ok. Thanks." She says. I start walking and Lilly wraps her tail around mine.

Lilly kisses me. "To freedom."

I kiss her back. "To freedom."


End file.
